


Oh what a night

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's bachelor's party isn't what he expected, which shouldn't be surprising since Roy planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh what a night

Oliver groaned for what seemed like the 100th time as he rode shotgun while Diggle drove. He had no clue where they were going.

“Quit your moaning, Oliver. We’ll be there soon. Right, John?” Roy smacked a hand on Oliver’s shoulder as he leaned towards the front of the car.

Oliver continued his brooding as he looked out the window. Not only did he not know where their destination was, but he didn’t even recognize the area they were in anymore. He silently vowed to never let Roy plan anything for him again. A smile played on his lips when he realized he’d at least never plan his bachelor party again. There wouldn’t be another one. He was only getting married once and that was to Felicity.

“You promise we’re not going to strip club though, right?” Oliver directed his question to Roy.

The other man shrugged his shoulders as he slouched back against his seat.

“Roy?” Oliver repeated in his deep, _I-mean-business_ voice.

“I’m guessing Felicity forbid it?” Ray asked jokingly.

“No.” Oliver said abruptly.

Felicity had only said to have fun, but not _too_ much fun the last time they spoke. He didn’t need to be forewarned though. Those days were over and done for him.

“We’re here.” John announced a few minutes later as he placed the car in park.

Oliver clinched his fist as he looked up at the flashy, neon sign outside of the building.

“Roy I specifically said-

“Yeah, yeah I know. Look we’re here now, so we might as well go in right?” Roy chuckled as he got out of the car.

“Does this place have to look so cheesy?” Ray commented as he shut his door behind him.

John shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to be here anymore than Oliver truth be told, but he wouldn’t be accused of being a Debbie downer.

“Come on, Queen. Are you gonna get out of the car?” Roy sighed when Oliver didn’t budge.

Oliver glared at him from inside before finally moving to get out.

“I’m going to kill you, Roy.” He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Yeah but you can’t kill me tonight so come on.” He patted Oliver’s arm before walking towards the entrance of the strip club.

Roy slipped all the guys an envelope full of dollar bills once inside.

“Gentlemen, let’s make sure Oliver’s last night as a free man is a memorable one!” Ray pumped his fist in the air.

Three sets of eyes sent him a disapproving look and he quickly dropped his hand.

“I don’t know what Felicity ever saw in that guy.” Roy muttered under his breath.

“Woohoo!” A woman’s voice caught Oliver’s attention.

“That can’t be…” He whispered as he pushed Roy and Ray aside to get a better look.

Sure enough, much to his horror, was his baby sister, Thea, clapping wildly as a busty stripper began to dance in front of her.

“Thea?” Roy looked just as shocked.

“Felicity’s here too!” Ray pointed out.

This whole scenario was way too much for Oliver to handle. He hadn’t even taken a sip of alcohol yet. He looked between his sister and his fiancé while shaking his head, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

The girls hadn’t noticed them. Thea was too busy enjoying her dance and Felicity was animatedly throwing cash at the dancers on stage.

“At least she looks like she’s having fun.” John nudged Oliver with his elbow.

“Right. And where’s Lyla?” Oliver countered.

“Lyla? She’s at home. Strip clubs aren’t her thing.” John replied.

Just after the words had left his lips, a door opened across from them and none other than his wife, Lyla, walked out.

“Alright ladies. We’re back from our ATM run!” She smiled at the two women in front of them as Laurel walked in after her.

“Lyla?!” John screamed over the loud music.

Thankfully the club was practically empty besides both parties, the dancers and a few other employees. They had Thea to thank for that. 

Her head jerked up and her eyes widen in shock when she noticed him standing there.

Thea, Felicity and Laurel followed suit. Too stunned to say anything, they just stared with their jaws practically hitting the floor.

Thea’s private dancer collected her money and started to move away. Things were getting a bit  _too_ weird even for her. The men moved their feet over to the girls at last.

“Oliver?” Felicity raised her brows.

“Johnny?” Lyla whispered as she dropped her dollar-bill filled hands to her side.

John crossed his arms as he stared at his wife. Oliver did the same, shooting Felicity and Thea death stares.

“I can explain!” Thea held her hand up as she stepped up to her brother.

“It was my idea and mine's alone. I thought it’d be fun and hey it could be worse _right_? We could have gone to a guy's strip club.” Thea finished with a shrug.

“I’m down if you’re not.” Roy cut in as he began to open his envelope.

Ray agreed as he stepped towards the stage.

“Oliver—

“No, Felicity. You guys have fun. John and I are going to get drinks.” Oliver stopped her.

She gave him a confused head tilt, but didn’t try to persuade him to stay.

“Are you sure?” She stepped closed to him.

“Positive. Seriously, enjoy yourself.” He softened his voice as he smiled down at her.

Smiling back as she stood on her tippy toes, she gave him a quick kiss.

“Love you,” She said as he and John began to leave.

“I love you more.” He returned.

John promised Lyla that the conversation was tabled for now before him and Oliver headed towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was talking about another show we watch and one of the guy's was getting a lap dance. Inspiration struck lol.


End file.
